Come Right Out and Say It
by o0Tsukiko0o
Summary: Naruto is Hokage but when he's faced with the decision of sending his crush Sasuke on a life threatening mission can he do it? And how's Sasuke gonna react to Naruto's accidental confession? NaruSasu, Yaoi, Lemon in later chaps. First fic! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Woohoo my first fic! XD! I'm so proud of myself! …Ok I'm calm now. Well anyway, this was just an idea that popped into my head while I was on my flight home so I thought I'd write it down, and luckily I had my notebook! So yeah here's the outcome of my boredom (might as well let it not go to waste ne?) **

**WARNING****: Well ya, it's a NaruSasu meaning yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read! Um, I'm **_**planning**_** on having a lemon later on if everything goes smoothly so just be warned! There is also cursing, not a whole lot, but it is there.**

**Disclaimer****: if I did own it (which I don't) there would be endless yaoi scenes!**

* * *

Naruto sat in front of the large oak desk staring at the endless mountain of paperwork that covered it. Missions had come pouring in ever since a large group of high ranking Sound ninja had been spotted heading towards Konoha. Although there was an overwhelming amount of missions, there were barely enough ninja left to complete them because nearly half were sent to assist Suna while the Kazekage recovered. The blonde shinobi gave a deep sigh at the thought of his friend. Poor Gaara. It had been nearly two years since the ordeal with the Akatsuki but his former strength had yet to return.

Jounin had already been sent to guard the outer border of the village while ANBU members were sent to assassinate the enemy ninja. Unfortunately, several of the ANBU members that were sent had returned severely injured or dead.

Naruto would go himself, but he was Hokage so he had to stay behind.

Yes you read correctly, Naruto is finally Hokage. How did such a wonderful thing come to be? Well, after returning from the mission involving Gaara and the Akatsuki Tsunade began training him. Then, almost immediately after Naruto finished said training, Sasuke returned – he'd finally killed Itachi and decided to return since he had no reason to remain with Orochimaru. That, in turn, enraged Orochimaru and rumors spread rapidly about how he was planning an attack on Konoha. Just recently those rumors were proven to be true – with all the Sound ninja that had been sent to attack Konoha it _was_ pretty obvious. Luckily for the newest Hokage however, Orochimaru wasn't planning an all-out war. So far it looked like he was just venting his anger by getting a few ninjas killed. 

The only person left that Naruto could actually send on the mission was the ANBU captain. Naruto sighed again, putting his head in his hands, only to look up at the sound of his assistant Sakura entering the room.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun," Sakura said walking over to his desk.

"'Afternoon Sakura-chan," Naruto said smiling cheekily at his pink haired friend.

Sakura hadn't really changed much over the years – she still wore her hair short, still wore basically the same outfit, and even with age still had those gorgeous emerald eyes. Both personality and strength wise she was a lot like Tsunade. Not only that, but she'd _actually_ gotten over Sasuke.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell Naruto something, but the sound of the door bursting open interrupted her.

"Sasuke's here to see you," Sakura mumbled, sighing as she turned and exited the room.

Sasuke stomped over to the front of Naruto's desk as soon as the door shut. He just stood there glaring daggers at Naruto, his now slightly longer bangs only adding a menacing shadow to his eyes.

"Why haven't you sent me on that mission yet!?" Sasuke yelled slamming his hands down on the desk for extra effect. Although he tried, Naruto couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face.

Seeing Sasuke like this reminded him of how little they'd both changed since they were kids. Well, of course both their appearances looked more adult – slightly longer hair, taller, more muscular, etc. – but deep down neither had really changed…well okay, Sasuke _did_ have these weird moments sometimes when he'd zone out or just snap because of what Orochimaru did when he was with him or something…but other than that everything was basically the same.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when a large stack of papers fell to the floor. As he thought of the answer to the question Sasuke had asked his smile quickly faded away and a sad look replaced it.

"Because…," he mumbled trailing off.

"_Because_!? Because of _what_?! Just come out and say it!" Sasuke's glare intensified at the simple answer, but he didn't catch the sad look on the blonde's face as his blue eyes focused on the floor.

_Because I love you and I'd die if I had to send you on a mission that's already caused two deaths and several severely injured shinobi._

"What, do you think I'm weak and can't handle it?" Sasuke spat when Naruto didn't respond to the question he'd asked.

Naruto just shook his head.He couldn't bring himself to say anything, because what was he _supposed_ to say in the first place? He couldn't just tell Sasuke the truth or their friendship would never be the same – and not in the good way, in the 'never speak to me again' way. So Naruto just kept his mouth shut.

"Then what _is_ the problem Naruto? I'm not just gonna' sit around on my ass all day while my comrades are out there _dying_!"

When Naruto continued to sit there in silence, the raven snapped. He lunged across the desk and grabbed Naruto's collar, violently yanking him forward until they were mere inches apart. The glare Sasuke was giving the blond was so fierce that Naruto's heart actually skipped a beat out of pure fear. Hell, Sasuke's sharingan was even activated. At that point Naruto would do anything just to get that look off Sasuke's face so he blurted without thinking: "Because I'm in love with you, you bastard!"

Once Naruto registered the fact that he actually said that aloud his eyes widened and he jerked away from the now loose pale hands in complete disbelief that he could be so stupid. The blond backed up until he hit the wall and then his panicked azure eyes met the now obsidian ones. The raven just stood there frozen stiff, his face void of all emotions.

_Shit shit shit! Now he probably hates me even more than he did before! Yeah, his face is just the calm before the storm. I've gotta' get out of this room _now_._

With that thought, Naruto walked swiftly to the door. As soon as he reached out to grab the door handle, he was stopped by a pale hand on his wrist. Naruto was way to terrified to meet the dark orbs he knew were boring into him so he just stared at the hand on his wrist as it jerked him back around. All of the blonde's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his heartbeat thudding rapidly in his ears.

"Did you really mean that?" Sasuke asked quietly after a long silence.

"Did I mean what?" Naruto said both shocked that Sasuke hadn't lashed out at him and scared that the brunette might be disgusted.

"What you said earlier, dobe."

All of the frantic emotions bubbling inside Naruto made him just wanting to break down into hysteric sobbing, so he just nodded in hopes that Sasuke wouldn't his blush or how moist his eyes were. Then he heard Sasuke inhale like he was about to say something so the blond gathered all the energy he could muster to say something,that would hopefully make Sasuke relinquish his grip so he could leave.

"But don't worry I'll forget about it since it makes you uncomfortable. I wasn't expecting you to return my feelings anyway so I'll be fine. And it is unfair that I'm not letting you go on missions because of my own personal reasons. It's very un-ninja-like of me, ne?"

He looked up and gave Sasuke one of the best smiles he could manage when he was on the edge of breaking down into tears.

"Don't put words in my mouth."

Naruto's smile quickly faded because of three reasons. One was obviously because of what Sasuke had just said, two was because of the look on the raven's face – a cross between hurt and frustration - , and three was because he had just noticed how close together they were – he could feel Sasuke's cool breath caress his cheek when he spoke. As soon as that thought crossed the blonde's mind the hand that was holding Naruto's wrist let go and moved his chin upward, closing the gap between them.

* * *

**A/N****: Is that mean to leave you guys with a cliffy? Well even if it is that's too bad, you'll have to live with it. I have about half of the next chapter written up so you can expect that pretty soon (meaning no longer than one or two weeks). So peoples, since you're here, why don't you go review and tell me how my first fic was? I need lots of comments and criticism (the more I get the less lazy I am!). Oh, and flames are appreciated too! I think they're fularious! Ok well, until the next chapter, Ja-Ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hooray for another chapter

**A/N: Hooray for another chapter!! Sadly, I don't think this chapter is as good as the last one :(****. Gomen mina-san! (For those who don't know Japanese that's: Sorry everyone!) This chapter is going to help me get the story rolling though so bear with me please. Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who reveiwed! You encouraged me to get off my lazy butt and finish this chapter, so pat yourselves on the back! :3**

**Warnings are in the first chapter, but I'll repeat the disclaimer: ****Disclaimer:**** if I did own it (which I don't) then Naru and Sasu would be screwing like rabbits!**

* * *

Naruto's body tensed and blue orbs widened as he watched Sasuke's eyes close, obviously enjoying the kiss. It took only a moment for the blond to get over the shock of it all and respond to the kiss, but after a couple seconds his eyes filled with tears as he realized that the brunette was probably only doing this out of pity. That had to be the reason because it made no sense that The Sasuke Uchiha would truly have feelings for a demon like Uzumaki Naruto.

Reluctant tan hands placed themselves shakily on Sasuke's chest, separating the two.

Onyx eyes locked with moist azure. Naruto could see confusion and…some other emotion on Sasuke's face, until everything was blurred as the tears started to overflow.

"Wh-" Sasuke started but was interrupted as Naruto started talking.

"Sasuke, it's okay. You don't have to force yourself. Hit me; be disgusted; do whatever you want. I'm fine, really. Just-"

The blonde was cut off by a pair of lips on his yet again. It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough to slience Naurto so the raven could speak.

"Don't cut me off dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto waited for him to say something else but when the silence continued he asked, "Sasuke why did you kiss me?"

It took Sasuke a second to answer as if he were debating whether or not to tell the blond. Then the look on his pale face calmed and he abruptly pulled Naruto into a hug. The blond was confused until Sasuke whispered. "Because, usurantonkachi, I'm in love with you too."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He just stood there, his eyes widening every second until they were a record breaking size. Sasuke had pulled back to see how the blond would react, and was now smirking down at him as a blush made it's way across tanned cheeks.

Naruto noticed the smirk and quickly retorted. "What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about how cute you look when you blush," Sasuke said nonchalantly, watching the blush go from a light pink to a deep crimson.

"Shut up teme," Naruto muttered trying to hide his blush. But Sasuke had noticed the blonde's expression sober a little bit.

"Hey, what's the matter?" the brunette asked concerned about the sudden change in mood.

"How…How do I know your not lying to me?" Naruto looked up so he could see Sasuke's reaction, and was surprised at the hurt look he saw on the normally stoic boy's face. But Naruto couldn't help it. It was just _too_ unbelievable that Sasuke could actually love him, and he didn't want to get hurt. Especially not by the one person he's had a crush on – and then fel in love with – since he first became a shinobi. Suddenly the look on Sasuke's face changed from hurt to determined as he stared intensely into azure pools.

"What's it going to take for you to believe I'm serious?"

Naruto thought about the answer to that question for a moment. What _would _it take? The ever so stoic Uchiha had shown more emotion in the past five minutes than he probably had in the past five _years_. Not only that, but he'd _kissed _Naruto. The blond himself still couldn't believe he had doubts but he couldn't help it because that one small part of his brain kept saying 'There's absolutely no way that the _perfect_ Sasuke Uchiha could like a worthless demon like you.'

However, the look on the brunette's face gave Naruto some hope. So, praying that he wouldn't be rejected, the blond wrapped his arms arounf Sasuke's neck and pressed his flush against the raven's, kissing him feverishly.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment in confusion, but once he realized what the blond was trying to tell him he melted into the kiss. Deciding to take the kiss one step further, the raven traced his tongue over the smaller boy's lips, which caused said boy to gasp, giving Sasuke access into the moist cavern.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue explored his mouth and then gave another moan as their tongues caressed.

Sasuke wrapped one hand around Naruto's waist as the other entangled itself in blond hair trying to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments of passionately kissing, the need for air won over desire – much to the boys dislike – and they separated, both flushed and panting.

Suddenly an evil smirk crossed the young Uchiha's face and he attacked the blonde's neck; licking, sucking, and nibbling any exposed skin.

Caught by surprise, Naruto let out a throaty moan that caused the raven to smirk against his tan skin.

Sasuke continued to randomly abuse Naruto's neck, drawing out moans and whimpers, until he found what he was looking for. It was on the area where the neck and shoulder connected, and it caused the blond to shudder as Sasuke nibbled at it. Naruto's 'sweet spot'.

Tanned hands had entangled themselves in dark hair as the overly sensitive spot was abused. He quietly moaned Sasuke's name, making the pale boy leave a trail of butterfly kisses up the blonde's neck, across his jaw, and finally stopping in a mind-blowing kiss on the blonde's lips.

Naruto, mentally deciding he wasn't going to be uke, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and crashed their hips together, causing Sauke to moan out Naruto's name as their erections rubbed against eachother.

The raven back to invading Naruto's mouth, as his pale hands fumbled with the Hokage robes.

The blonde's eyes immediately snapped out of their half-lidded, lustful state and he pushed Sasuke's hands away.

"Nani?" Sasuke growled, frustrated that the blond had stopped him.

"Sasuke, we can't have sex in my office!"

"Why not?" Sasuke almost whined, confused. With the way the blond had pulled their hips together he had assumed that that's what he wanted.

"Someone could walk in on us!" Naruto answered raising his voice slightly. "And you have to prepare for your mission anyway."

"I don't really care about the mission right now, dobe. All I care about is you...and i care about plowing you into this desk." Sasuke crossed his arms in frustration. It was just like Naruto to let it go that far and then stop abruptly.

Naruto, blushing lightly but overall ignoring the comment Sasuke made, walked over to his chair and sat down, grabbing a file from one of the many piles in his desk.

"Ok, now that that's settled I'll fill you in on the mission," Naruto said smiling, but his tone was very serious as he opened the file and scanned the information. "There was a total of about40 ninja that were reported to be seen surrounding Konoha's border. However, considering the number of injuries and casualties so far I'm thinking that there may be more. It has to at least be a small army if they've managed to take down so many ANBU members. That considere, I'd like you to take Kakashi and one other person of your choice to execute this mission with."

"I only need Kakashi as a partner. You know as well as I do that the two of us together would be an excellent team. Another person would just weigh us down." Sasuke was now standing in front of the huge desk, his tone just as serious as Naruto's.

"Yes I know that, but actually I was going to request you take a medical ninja to stay on the safe side," Naruto said letting the slightest hint of concern seep into his voice. Sasuke was going to protest what Naruto was implying but then the blond continued, "Plus, you may come across an injured comrade or something like that."

"On a different note," Naruto said after a short pause, still scanning the file, "it looks like the best time for you to leave is before dawn tomorrow, so that gives you this evening to pack and figure out who your other team member will b-"

The blond was cut off _again_ by a pair of lips covering his own.

While he was in 'Hokage mode' – as he mentally referred to it - he hadn't noticed Sasuke walk over to his side of he desk.

The blond stood up from his seat, which caused Sasuke to break the kiss.

"Damnit Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, frustrated, "I'm trying to give you a mission briefing on the mission that you were ready to kill me oer a little while ago, and now you're trying to make out with me in the middle of it!?"

"I couldn't help myself," Sasuke said, "You just look so hot when you're serious like that."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. Part of him was flattered, of course, but another, stronger part, couldn't believe that the raven had actually said that in the middle of the briefing.

Still a little turned-on from earlier and only reminded of that but what the raven said, Naruto had to stifle a smirk at the idea that crossed his mind.

"Sorry Sasuke, but no matter how much we want to someone could walk in on us so we can't just have sex in my office," Naruto said walking over to the door.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but closed it immediately when Naruto locked the door and grinned at him

"_Now _we can have sex in my office."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I left you peoples with **_**another**_** cliffy…well actually it kind of isn't 'cause I'm sure you can all guess what's gonna' happen next! XD! **

**Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank Kissy-chan (a.k.a. SakuraKissy) for being my beta!! Please review!! Ok well that's all for this chapter so until next time, **

**Ja-Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for the unbelievably late update!! I've been traveling and then school started and it's just been very hectic lately. Well I'm sure you really don't care about my excuses so without further ado I give you the long awaited chapter 3! XD **

**Warnings are in the first chapter but I'll repeat the Disclaimer: If I did own it (which I don't) the entire show would be lemon flavored, if you catch my drift ;)**

* * *

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth he was being pushed back against the wall while his lips were assaulted. He responded to the feverish lips that were covering his with just as much passion and want.

When the need for air won over the two once again, Sasuke immediately moved down to the tan neck and began to make yet another hickey on the exposed flesh as pale hands searched through the Hokage robes for tan skin.

Finally getting through the seemingly endless layers of clothing, Sasuke was disappointed to find Naruto wearing _more_ clothing underneath the robes.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked down at the new clothing he found, and nearly sweat dropped (but Uchiha's didn't sweatdrop so he settled for giving Narto a light glare). He couldn't believe that the dobe still wore _orange_ all the time. He'd have to remember to ask him about that later, but for now he focused on removing the robes.

All frustration was immediately forgotten as Sasuke noticed how hot Naruto looked in black boxers and the tight shirt.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been internally laughing at the frustrated look on Sasuke's face, but it was silenced when he heard his Hokage robes hit the floor and saw the hungry look the smoldering black eyes were giving him. If it were possible, Naruto got turned on even more than he already was Naruto got turned on even more than he already was.

Naruto took advantage of the raven's momentary pause to and began attacking the pale neck.

Sasuke gave a quiet gasp in surprise and then a throaty moan as his necked was abused. Almost unconsciously, one hand tangled itself in the blond spikes while the other wrapped around Naruto's waist pulling them as close together as possible. The blond, surprised, bit down on the pale neck which caused a wince from Sasuke that soon turned into a moan as Naruto soothed the bite with his tongue.

"Mm…Naruto…you have no…idea how good that feels," Sasuke said between pants.

Naruto smirked very uncharacteristically against the pale neck as he slowly slid the vest off the body in front of him. Sasuke pulled the blonde's lips away from his neck and back up for yet another passionate kiss.

Little did the blonde know, the kiss was just a distraction so Sasuke could lead him over to the Hokage desk.

Naruto let out a little gasp as he felt himself being lifted onto the desk. Sauske shoved the papers roughly off the desk with his free hand.

"I've imagined doing this to you every time I walk into this room," Sasuke said huskily.

"Really...that's interesting...because I was thinking...the same thing," Naruto said between breaths. Sauske just smirked in reply.

Sasuke pulled his black turtle neck off fiercely, and planted another passionate and desperate kiss on the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned, flipping their positions so he could freely lick his way down Sasuke's flat stomach.

After dipping his tongue in the pale navel, Naruto began tugging on Sasuke's pants. The raven stopped him, and Nartuo gave him a confused look which was replaced with a quiet whimper when Sasuke ripped off his orange shirt.

"Hey, I liked that shirt," Naruto mumbled before Sasuke flipped their postitions again and started abusing one of the pink studs on the tan chest.

Shakily, Naruto reached for Sasuke's belt and was actually able to remove it.

Naruto grabbed the ravens neck and laid back down on the cool desk, while Sasuke's hands roamed free over Naruto's body. The two just couldn't get enough of eachother.

Naruto groaned and maoned Sauske's name as the raven pulled his boxers down excruciatingly slow.

"Impatient aren't we?" Sasuke asked teasingly, only to be told to shut up.

Once Naruto was completely naked, Sasuke hovered above him and stared, trying to drink in the appearance of the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Naruto turned a deep crimson as he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious under the intense gaze as Sasuke devoured him with his eyes.

Right as Sasuke had finished drinking in the beauty of his blond, said dobe jerked forward and tugged off the raven's pants and boxers, leaving the pale body totally exposed.

Now it was Naruto's turn to admire the gorgeous Uchiha. He truly was a walking sex god.

By this point, both boys were painfully hard from just the site of each other so Sasuke crawled across the desk so that he was hovering over Naruto. He held up three fingers in front of the blond and simply said "Suck."

The raven almost came right there from both the sight and feel of Naruto's skillful tongue heavily coating his digits. Not wanting to chance it, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth.

"Relax, okay?" Sasuke instructed as he slipped one finger into the tight entrance.

Naruto didn't think it was painful, but more uncomfortable. However, he took those words back in a heartbeat as Sasuke entered another finger and began to make scissor motions, stretching him out.

"Don't worry it'll get better," Sasuke whispered huskily into the blonde's ear before he began to nibble the tan earlobe in order to distract the blond from the pain.

After finally adding the third finger, Sasuke began curling his fingers to find Naruto's prostate. He smirked internally when he hit it and the blond moaned loudly.

Pulling the fingers out, Sasuke positioned himself to enter the tight entrance.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He knew that if he didn't ask now then he wouldn't be able to stop himself later. The blonde simply nodded and braced himself for what was to come.

Naruto gave a cry of pain as he felt Sasuke fill him to the hilt. "Shit Naruto you're so t-tight."

Sasuke had to use all the will power in his being to not just plow Naruto into the desk right this second.

Right when he thought his willpower was going to run out, Naruto mumbled "M-M-Move."

Sasuke grabbed the tan hips and began a slow pace. He was dieing to go faster but he didn't want to hurt his poor Kitsune.

"Ugh god Sasuke, can you move any slower," Naruto maoned meeting Sasuke's thrust with a slightly faster pace.

The raven smirked, grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled all the way out. Naruto whimpered at the loss of pleasure but moaned out Sasuke's name at an unbelievably high octave as the raven slammed into him again and again; abusing his prostate over and over. Their pace went straight from slow and even to fast and hard.

The only thing the two boys could hear was the loud thumping the desk made as it lifted up then rammed into the floor with each of their hard thrusts, and the passionate moans that escaped their mouths. Sasuke removed one of his hands from the tan hips and rapped it around Naruto's member, pumping in time to match their thrusts. This action only caused Naruto to give yet another lustful moan.

The combined pleasure was too much for the blond and moaned out Sasuke's name as he came into the pale hand. Sasuke moaned heavily and came as well, when the blonde's walls tightened around his member.

The two panted heavily, enjoying the entirety of their orgasms as Sasuke pulled out and collapsed next to the blond. They were both dirt tired but it was the middle of the afternoon so they couldn't just fall asleep on the desk.

Once the raven's breathing had evened back out, he gave Naruto a loving kiss before standing up to clean himself off with some tissues that were on a table in the corner of the room.

"Come on dobe we have to clean this place up before someone walks in here," Sasuke said walking back to lean over his blond.

As if on cue, Sakura chose that moment to walk into the room. Both boys blushed heavily, but Sakura only turned a light pink color as she dove her hand into her pocket. Pulling out a camera, she took at least 10 pictures before the scene became too much for her and blood gushed from her nose. The pink haired girl ran over to grab a tissue to help the bleeding before staring down at floor in embarrassment.

"Saukra, how the hell did you get in here!?" Naruto yelled sitting up.

"Well, you gave me a key a while ago remember?" Sakura said, still staring at the floor.

"But I thought you lost it months ago!"

"Well when I heard that there were," she paused, thinking about what word to use "'activities' going on here I practically tore my house apart searching for it."

Both boys blushed an eve deeper red – if that's possible – before Sasuke asked "Who told you about this."

Sakura just pointed out the large windows that were around the back wall of the Hokage office. They both gave her a confused look before slipping on their boxers and looking out the window. Outside near the door of the Hokage tower was a mob of fan-girls and fan-boys.

"Yeah you guys were pretty loud. I mean, do you have any idea how loud the sound of the desk was anyway? And not to mention the-" "Ok Sakura we get it" Both shinobi said in unison, interrupting her.

"Well you two just get dressed, I'll take care of the…mess you made."

* * *

**A/N: Alrightie well, this is the end of the long awaited chapter 3! Sorry if my lemon sucked but it was my first so cut me some slack :P! Ok, now I have a question for you peoples so listen up because whichever answer gets more votes I'm going with that! **

**ATTENTION!!****: Alright the question: before I end the fic would some of you like to see Naru-chan be seme? I personally wouldn't mind writing it, but if you don't want me to I'll leave it out. If more people want it than not then it's going in so you better let me know!!**

**So answer the question (in either a review, message, or e-mail, it doesn't really matter to me), I'll put it into the story, and then we'll all be happy XD!!**


End file.
